


You-You’re My Hero!

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Excited little kids, Gen, Holtz loves them, little kids meeting their heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Basically these adorable toddlers meeting the Ghostbusters and everyone is happy.





	You-You’re My Hero!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Descendants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885014) by [thegirlsinthefirehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse). 



> Based on Descendants, another GB fic that’s really good! Please comment, kudos, and enjoy!

“You wanna hear a joke,” Holtzman asked. The Ghostbusters were walking down the sidewalk of a nice New York suburb. The snow had thankfully stopped falling for a few hours, but their shoes still crunched when they walked. 

“Sure,” replied Abby. 

Holtz and Patty grinned at each other. 

“What’s the country with the most birds,” Patty asked. 

Erin and Abby were silent, then Holtz said, “Portu _geese._ ” 

“Wait,” Abby started, then Erin said, “That’s a language.” 

Abby perked up and exclaimed, “Portugull!” 

“Nice recovery,” responded Erin. 

Holtz looked at her and said, “Don’t you mean nice redovery?” 

Patty sighed and said, “Turkey, how’d we miss Turkey?” 

They all laughed. Holtz was about to tell another one, but she ended up taking one breath, then running smack into someone else. 

The others cringed in embarrassment. 

“This is why we can’t take her anywhere,” Patty muttered. 

Holtz and the lady she ran in to separated and straightened themselves out. The woman had some small kids with her, a boy and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes who looked like they were both five. They were probably twins. 

“Hey,” the boy exclaimed when he saw who his mother had run into. “You’re the Ghostbusters! You saved the world!” 

The Ghostbusters all smiled and went closer to the kids. 

“Everyone at school talks about you,” exclaimed the little girl. “The teacher says that you’re super brave!” 

Erin knelt down and asked, “What are your names?” 

“Matthew,” the boy said eagerly. 

“Maggie,” stated the girl. 

Erin nodded and said, “So people at your school are fans, huh?”

The kids nodded profusely. 

“I didn’t know you all lived around here,” their mom said. 

“Nah,” replied Holtz. “We’re just here for a bust. People were reporting ghosts hanging out at the playground and getting all their kids sick.” 

“Did you catch the ghosts,” Matthew asked, jumping a little. 

“Yes sir,” Holtzmann answered. She held up the canister she was holding and said, “They’re in here.” 

Naturally, both of the kids ran forward towards it, but their mother held them back. 

“So what are they sayin’ ‘bout us,” Patty asked the kids. 

“The teacher says she watches the interviews and stuff,” answered Maggie. “And you saved the world from the ghost invasion! And apparently you’re super smart and you know the mayor!” 

“Well, we do know the mayor,” Erin responded. “But this one’s the smart one.” She pointed her thumb towards Holtz.

“She’s not being serious,” stated Holtz. “Erin, you wrote a book and were a professor at a nice school. You’re smart.”

“Well, you’re a nuclear engineer,” Erin countered. “I think you have an advantage.”

“Whoa, nuclear engineer,” exclaimed Matthew. “What’s that?” 

“Well, you’re probably not gonna know what half the stuff I talk about is,” said Holtz. “But basically I invent things, and those things use a lot of stuff like nuclear energy. Matter of fact, I made our proton packs and these holding cannisters.” 

The kids looked amazed. 

“Can we have your,” Maggie asked. “Your-?” She kept hesitating on the last word. 

“She means to say autographs,” the mom said. 

“Oh,” Abby said. “Of course!” 

They all signed a piece of paper, then the kids asked them to sign their hands, so they did that too. 

“Thanks so much,” said the mom. “You’re like their heroes. It means a lot.” 

“Our pleasure,” responded Abby. “It’s always nice to know you’re appreciated.” 

“Tell the Ghostbusters goodbye,” their mother said. 

“Bye! Goodbye,” The kids exclaimed, waving and looking over their shoulders as their mother led them away. The Ghostbusters waved back. 

“Welp, that was nice,” Holtz said as they walked away. 

“You think those kids even knew our names,” Abby asked. 

They all thought for a moment, then collectively said, “Nah,” and kept walking. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The very first conversation is based on a Tumblr thing and it’s hilarious.


End file.
